Stranded
by AmyLeeFisher
Summary: The Boys take a boat out but what happens when it crashes and one of them is hurt ?


**Hey so i have decided that the stories that i really like I'm going to make them into separate from the request ... and as long as its okay with the person who requested it, i don't own anything.. this story was requested by Tamberlyn enjoy :)**

"I can believe Gustavo is actually letting us have the day off" Logan said placing the last few items in the car. "Your telling me, I'm more excited about the boat were hiring" Kendall said hopping in the drivers side.

"Yeah me to" Logan said climbing into the passenger side before Kendall started to drive off.

"im just glad i got my skippers licence, last year in outdoor education" Kendall said tapping on the wheel.

"Yeah well todays the perfect weather for it as well" James said running his comb through his hair.

"I just wanna get there already" Carlos said bouncing up and down in his seat.

"Yeah well if these lights would bloody change we'd get there quicker" Kendall said impatiently.

After driving for about 1 hour the boys finally made it to the dock. Kendall and James unloaded the car while Carlos went with Logan to pay the rest of the money for hiring the boat.

"Okay so that's the one you'll be taking out, you stay between the green markers and don't go out to sea" The man told Logan all the instructions, while Carlos tapped on the giant fish tank intrigued by the fish.

"Carlos, Carlos i said are you ready"Logan and holding the door open. Logan and Carlos walked back over to James and Kendall. "Kendall catch" Logan said tossing the keys to Kendall.

"We all set" Logan asked. After three yes's Logan was satisfied and they set off. "Kendall but the boat on high-speed making Logan nervous. "Kendall should you be going so fast?" Logan asked worried.

"who's the one with the skippers licence here?" Kendall said jokey.

"Yeah Logan lighten up this is so fun " James said leaning over the edge of the boat, the waves splashing him every so often.

"James becarfull i don't want you to fall " Logan said biting his nails.

"Logie calm down" Carlos said walking over to his friend.

"Okay, your right I'm over reacting- err Kendall you just past the last green marker" Logan said

"Logie chill im not going to go that much further" Kendall said flashing his famous smile.

"The instructor said not to go out to sea and to stay inside the green mar-

Kendall stopped the boat making all the boys jolt forward. "Do you want me to turn this thing around" Kendall said angrily. Logan was about to open his mouth, when Kendall started to talk again. "All you've done is complain the whole way out here" Kendall snapped.

"I was just looking out for you guys" Logan said shrinking back into his seat.

'well don't, were fine, ive done this before" Kendall said feeling bad for snapping but he resisted the urge to apologise and started the boat again. Kendall had gotten pretty far out when the boat got stuck on something making the engine Reve up.

"Kendall i think were stuck on something" James said looking at the propeller.

"Na shit" Kendall said driving the boat forward but still no movement.

Kendall forced so much pressure on the propeller that it caved in causing the boat to cave in at the back. Logan couldn't sit quite any longer he shot up from his seat. "I told you not to go out to sea but you didn't listen, look i don't even know which way id back to the docks anymore" Logan shouted directing it towards Kendall.

"Logan look were fine the dock is- ummm i think its... it might be-

"See you don't know, and you've broken the boat were going to drown" Logan said making Carlos whimper into James shoulder at the word drown.

"Look what you've done Kendall you made Carlos upset" James said hugging the smaller boy.

"You've not exactly innocent here , didn't i hear you telling me to go further,... yeah that's what i thought " Kendall snapped at James.

"Guys lets just focus on getting out of here" Logan said worrying about the amount of water coming onto the boat"

'what about that" Carlos said pointing to a piece of land

"Carlos are you joking that is at least and hours swim from here" Logan said

"Well i don't see an other option here Logan" Kendall said scowling at his friend.

James jumped into the water shivering at the temperature difference, he held his arms out to Carlos as if a baby was jumping to him. "You coming Kendall ?" James asked.

"What are you guys doing, you'll freeze" Logan yelled at them as they started to swim. "Shit" Logan muttered feeling the water, they were at least 100 meters away by now. "Fuck it" Logan said jumping in grabbing the first aid bag, which he regretted as soon as he jumped in because it was weighing him down.

Logan swam for what felt like hours, the land didn't seem to be getting any further or closer. His vision started to cloud," No , no, come one Logan stay awake your friends need you" Logan muttered to himself, strapping the medical bag to his back.

Logan heard his name being called but he just couldn't keep his eyes open, Logan could feel the salt water stinging his eyes, he hit the bottom so he must have been in shallow water.

"LOGAN" James shouted running to his friend. Kendall and Carlos stood watching the scene play out in front of them. "KENDALL , HELP ME" James shouted struggling to pull Logan to the surface.

Kendall snapped out of his trance and ran to help James, "Its like somethings weighing him down" James said gritting his teeth pulling as hard as he could. The suction that was keeping Logan down finally realised and James and Kendall quickly pulled Logan ashore.

"A fucking medical bag, Logan what were you thinking " James said putting his ear to his mouth "Kendall please tell me you know CPR" James said panicked.

"Move " Kendall said shoving James out-of-the-way. Kendall started compressions and to breaths every 30,"come- on logie"

Carlos was sobbing at this point, but James took the latino boy away so he didn't have to watch anymore.

"COME ON" Kendall shouted tears running down his face. "Im sorry" Kendall stopped and sobbed onto Logan's chest. "I shouldn't have left you, i- i should have l-listened,..i-im s-sorry"

Kendall left Logan and walked to were James and Carlos were "He's g-gone" Kendall cried his legs were about to give way when he heard coughing "L-Logan?"

**So i hope this is what you had in mind when you requested this story :) review please**


End file.
